1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a simulation system and method thereof, and a computing system including the simulation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a system, for example a transfer function, has an associated complexity exceeding a predetermined level, interpretation of an input-and-output relationship is essential for understanding the system. The reliability of a real system can be analyzed using a simulation without the need for an actual physical embodiment of the system by analyzing the probability of a given output (Pass, Fail) when an input distribution is measured for interpretation of the system.
However, as the complexity of a system increases, the required computing resources may increase significantly, as well as the time and costs, for the simulation. In some cases, a simulation result may not be obtained within a time span of a year, even through supercomputing. For example, billions of simulations may be required when a range of a distribution to be analyzed is greater than or equal to 6σ relative the center value.